John vs Sally
by Dalnim
Summary: "If you were a man you'd be lying unconscious on this very ground with three broken ribs, sprained arm and a skull fracture that could lead to serious brain damage, in less than two seconds." Sequel to Study in Sherlock.


**A/N: Hello my dear readers! As it's my birthday I decided to post the promised sequel to ****_Study in Sherlock_****. It didn't turn out as good as I had hoped, but whatever. If I get a better idea at some point I'm just gonna write another one.**

**Summary: "If you were a man you'd be lying unconscious on this very ground with three broken ribs, sprained arm and a skull fracture that _could_ lead to serious brain damage, in less than two seconds."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock Holmes. Once again there are straight quotes from the BBC series, so I don't own those either.**

* * *

><p>John breathed deeply as he stepped out of the building. Sherlock was long gone having dashed out earlier in hunt of a pink suitcase. John smiled as he remembered Sherlock rambling out his deductions – he was as brilliant as always. How he had missed him… his amazing deductions, his quirks, his sexy body and especially that gorgeous smile he gave him – and only <em>him<em> – every time John praised him.

Sherlock could be so sweet too when he was in the mood and now especially he was being very considerate towards John – which was understandable as he had thought John was dead less than two hours ago. Indeed the Yarders got a shock when Sherlock, after having finished his deductions and noticing that the case was missing, did not just up and leave, but turned to look at John. John knowing his husband as well as he did knew that he was itching to go off to follow his lead, but didn't want to leave John behind when he just got him back.

Had this happened a few years ago Sherlock would have dashed off without a second thought knowing that John would follow right behind him, but alas, a lot had changed since that time. With his limp there was no way John could keep up with Sherlock and Sherlock knew it too.

John had smiled at his husband's torn look as he tried to decide between John and the Work – something he never really had had to do before – before telling him to follow his instincts.

"Go." John had smiled. "I know you want to. I'm not going anywhere; I will wait for you at home. Well unless Mycroft decides kidnap me…"

"We really need to get rid of that limp." Sherlock muttered before giving John a bright adoring smile. He quickly kissed John on the lips before dashing for the door declaring that "the game was on" and shouting at Lestrade about the suitcase.

And now John was standing outside the crime scene, wondering where he could find a cab to get to Baker Street. He started limping towards the main road when he heard a voice speak behind him.

"You know why he's here, right? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it. The weirder the crime the more he gets off." John heard the police woman, whom he knew from Sherlock as Sally Donavan, start. Having heard enough about her from Sherlock and after meeting with her earlier John decided it was best if he just ignored her and kept walking. After all there was no guarantee of what he would do if he had to listen to the woman bad-mouthing his husband.

"How could you be _married_ to someone like that? He's a psychopath."

_A high-functioning sociopath, do your research._ John heard Sherlock retort in his head. A small smile tucked his lips as he remembered Sherlock saying that to someone once, but he was too mad to really start laughing at that memory. _'Just keep walking, Watson.'_ He told himself gritting his teeth._ 'She's a police officer; you don't punch police officers on crime scenes. Or women. Except when they _really_ deserve it. No! Just keep walking. Ignore her. You don't punch women, even if they deserve it. Just keep walking, Watson… I wonder if Mycroft would get me cleared if I _did_ punch her…'_

"You just wait! One day just showing up won't be enough. One day we'll be standing around a body and Sherlock Holmes will be the one who put it there." Donovan continued clearly following after him.

_Aaaand that's it._

John turned around with a gleam in his eyes that would have told all his army buddies – and perhaps Sherlock too, though he tended to ignore the signs most of the time – that they were moving on a danger zone but of course Sergeant Donovan had no knowledge of this and foolishly continued.

"Really you should just leave now when you still can. If you won't, I doubt it will be long till we are standing around _your_ body." She sneered still trying to continue but John shot her so icy glare that she unconsciously took a step back and her mouth snapped shut.

"You know what sergeant Donovan; if you were a man you'd be lying unconscious on this very ground with three broken ribs, sprained arm and a skull fracture that _could_ lead to serious brain damage, in less than two seconds." John said in a quiet cold voice that had shivers running down Donovan's spine. "Unfortunately," John continued. "I have a policy to never hit a woman. Of course… that doesn't mean that I won't make an exception."

"A-are you threatening me?" Donovan asked her voice slightly shaky and John noticed with satisfaction that she was afraid of him.

"No. I'm simply stating a fact."

"I'm a police officer; I could report you for this!" Donovan exclaimed.

"A police officer? Hah, now that's a laugh!" John chuckled mockingly. "The last time I heard police officers were professional enough not to harass the people helping them – or I guess I should say _doing their jobs_ – or at least smart enough to keep their opinions to themselves. It's truly pitiful that you let your jealousy of Sherlock to get in the way of more important things, for example doing your job."

"I'm not jealous of that Freak!" Donovan exclaimed her hands shaking in anger.

"Of course you are. Practically everyone is. Who wouldn't want to be as intelligent as he is and see the world like he does? I know I would. But I know I'm not and never will be and I accept that. Now, I will give you this one warning: leave Sherlock alone. You know nothing about him or me. If I hear one word against Sherlock from you, I won't be held responsible for my actions." John said with a glare before moving to leave, but changed his mind and turned back.

"From what I have heard Sally Donovan, you're a smart woman." He said now in his normal pleasant tone, which seemed to creep Donovan out even more." I think it's time for you to stop scrubbing the floors of the likes of Anderson and get yourself some smarter company. And no, I don't mean Sherlock. He's all mine and has been for the past 15 years, so no need to carry a grudge of him turning you down either when you first met."

And with a smirk he limped away to a black SUV that drove to the road, leaving behind a gaping Sally Donovan as well as a group of Yarders staring after him in admiration.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry guys, I know you wanted him to punch her - I know I did! - but I just didn't think it fit John's character at that point. I've always thought of him the kind of guy who gives one warning and if it doesn't work then he takes action.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you think! :)**

**- Dalnim**


End file.
